


Sacrifices

by defiantAuthoress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh…” Laura ran her hands through her hair, looking around and grabbing the baseball bat tucked into one of the room’s corners. She could hear the scraping and groaning as the wave made their way up the stairs. She’d pushed her bed in front of the door, but it was shaking on its hinges, and Laura was beginning to worry that it would be pulled off—how many zombies did it take to rip a door open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

“Darn it, darn it, darn it!” Laura peeked out the second-story window at the horde that was forming down the street of her father’s suburban home, pillaging and plundering the house right next to theirs.  
It had been a week since Laura’s friend Betty had gone out to search for food—and there’d been no sign of her since. Laura had busied herself with fortifying the upstairs bedroom, which she and Betty had been staying in for the first week of summer vacation.  
Then, something had changed; they’d heard all about the infection on the news, but figured that they were relatively safe in semi-rural Canada. This dream had been shattered when Laura’s dad came home from work…as a zombie, with a horde of zombies behind him.  
Betty and Laura had blockaded the upstairs, and things had been okay until they’d realized all that they had for sustenance were a couple granola bars and Laura’s secret stash of chocolate. Betty had disappeared, climbing out of a back window, and Laura had had to fall back to her room.  
“Oh…” Laura ran her hands through her hair, looking around and grabbing the baseball bat tucked into one of the room’s corners. She could hear the scraping and groaning as the wave made their way up the stairs. She’d pushed her bed in front of the door, but it was shaking on its hinges, and Laura was beginning to worry that it would be pulled off—how many zombies did it take to rip a door open?  
“Okay, Laura…you’ve got this.” She took a deep breath. “You have totally got this.”  
There was a loud screeching noise from outside, followed by gunshots, and the door flew off its hinges to reveal a brunette girl, blood dripping from her knuckles and a pile of zombies at her feet.  
“Hey! Who the hell are you?” Laura asked as intimidatingly as she could muster, raising her baseball bat. The girl climbed over the bed, pulling the door back into its frame.  
“I’m Carmilla, I’m your—help me with your desk.” She was trying to lift it and place it over the door. Laura paused before running to help. Together, they got it up, barricading the door more effectively. When they’d finished, the girl—Carmilla—sighed, sliding her gun into the band of her shorts.  
“I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”  
“Um, excuse me? How did I know I was in here?” Laura demanded. She clutched the bat as tightly as it could—she had some bear spray in her desk drawer that she could use, if she could only get to it.  
“I didn’t,” Carmilla rolled her eyes, sitting down in Laura’s comfiest armchair. “I was just trying to find a good place to escape all those fucking zombies.”  
“Well, you can’t stay here!” Laura said, crossing her arms. “I already have a roommate, she’ll be back in a couple days.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah!” Laura hoped she sounded more confident than she was.  
“How long has she been gone?” The question seemed innocent, but there was bemusement in Carmilla’s eyes, and Laura went red.  
“Only four days or so! She went out to find food.”  
“So you’re starving and your friend is missing?” Carmilla pursed her lips and said, “Well good thing I came along then, huh?”  
“Yeah, good thing…” Laura trailed off when Carmilla pulled her small knapsack off her back, pulling a granola bar from it—it was all Laura could do not to lunge at her.  
“I don’t really eat these, so—,”  
“You mean you don’t really eat Clif bars? These are the best!”  
“Yeah, well, have it.” Carmilla handed Laura the bar, and Laura tried to look chill as she ripped it open and practically devoured it.  
“So, what now? Are you just going to barge into my bedroom and stay here?” Laura asked, mouth full.  
“It’s not usually how I get into girl’s bedrooms, but yeah.” Carmilla replied. Laura tried not to blush.  
“Well, it’s not really cool of you to barge in here and demand a safe haven. I’m sure Betty will come back soon, and if she does—,”  
“I don’t think Betty’s coming back.” Carmilla said it casually, but it made Laura’s blood boil. “I mean, if she’s not back by now, she’s probably zombie-fied.”  
“Hey, that’s not fair! You don’t know her!”  
“Oh, is Betty some rugged explorer with amazing survival skills?”  
“Well…no.” Laura grimaced. Betty wasn’t anything like that. She was actually pretty weak in general—Laura had been surprised when she’d decided to go search for food.  
“Well, why don’t I make you a deal then? We can’t very well stay here, you don’t have any food and more will come soon enough,” Carmilla stood up. “If we find Betty, I’ll leave you alone—there’s safety in numbers, and I can’t let a naïve, provincial girl like you get eaten.”  
“You promise?” Laura didn’t really like Carmilla, but she seemed to have made quick work of the zombies outside—and she was going to help find Betty.  
“Cross my heart, cupcake.”  
“Then let’s girl the hell up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, this was my first story for Carmilla. I don't know if I'll continue it or not, it depends. Thanks!


End file.
